It Hurts
by JacqueSherlock
Summary: This is a one-shot where Caroline is having a hard time and Damon helps her, WARNING: May be triggering, contains self harm and suicide, no character death. Rated T, I might change it later... AU, all human. Daroline friendship, enjoy :)


**HI! So this is my first story (one-shot) on this site, I have a few on Wattpad and I would be very grateful if you could check them out. My username's the same as here, but on to other matters, this is a Vampire Diaries one-shot It's about Caroline struggling with life and Damon being there for her, so it's a Daroline one-shot. WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING, CONTAINS SELF HARM AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

Caroline was sitting at home with her long sleeved shirt and her sweatpants on, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. She was just sitting there in the living room on the lonely couch, thinking of the people she had recently lost. Her mom was dead, her dad was dead, her dad's boyfriend was dead. She had no one left in blood or family, she had her friends but the didn't understand how much pain she was really in. So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the front door open or close. "Barbie, where are you?" she heard Damon call and it made her chuckle in a sad way. She was the exact opposite of Barbie, Barbie was perfect with her perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect waist, thighs, stomach, nose, car, house, Barbie had a perfect everything. Which was ironic since Caroline had none of those things.

Her thighs were too big, hence the scars on her thighs, her body was ugly, hence the scars all over her body, old and new. "Caroline, hi, how are you?" ugh Elena's just so nice to everyone, Elena is the one that should be called Barbie, she's the perfect one. "I'm fine" She replied, sighing loudly. Elena gave her a sympathetic look, "the others are on their way, you do remember our night out right?" Elena asked and Caroline nodded. "Where are we going?" She asked, Caroline had honestly forgotten where they were going. "God I told you like a hundred times, we're going to that new club Fiction, ring any bells?" Caroline nodded, afraid to use her voice.

Just as she was about to tell Elena and Bonnie, who was sitting on the end of the couch, that she didn't want to come Rebekah stormed inside. "What is uppp! We're gonna have so much fun!" she yelled but when she saw in what state Caroline was in she sighed. "And you're not even ready, great, go up, change, come down, and look fabulous, now off you go" she said lifting her off the couch. She saw Elijah give her a little smile and she (tried) smiled back, she walked up the stairs and in to her room to get ready. While Caroline was getting ready the other were having a little secret talk.

She looks like she hasn't slept in days" Bonnie commented and the others agreed, "her parents death hit her hard" Stefan sighed. They were all really worried about Caroline, she hadn't been herself in weeks, ever since her parents died she hadn't been eating regularly or sleeping. "What are we gonna do?" Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes and her brother Kol put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll just have to cheer her up, she'll probably be her normal happy self in a few weeks" Tyler said in a happy tone but no one smiled. It would take more than that, a few weeks wouldn't make any difference, not with the loss Caroline suffered from.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Caroline asked as she came down the stairs smiling, Tyler smirked knowing that she would be happy in a few weeks, boy was he wrong. "Why are you wearing such a long dress, it's like 80 degrees outside?" Hayley stated rudely and Caroline's smile faltered a little, but this didn't go unnoticed by Damon. "I just felt like it, now, shall we go?" Caroline brought up her happy side again, she would try to stay as happy as she could for her friends. They all nodded and then they were out. The Mikaelsons took their car together with Hayley, Matt took his car with Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Katherine. Which left Damon, Tyler and Caroline to take his car, as Caroline sat in the passenger seat she could feel Damon's eyes land on her sometimes. The car ride was awkward, they had the radio on for a somewhat distraction. When they reached the place Caroline stepped out as quickly as possible to avoid any more awkwardness, she saw the others step outside their cars and she waked up to Bonnie and the other girls, "that was the most awkward car ride ever" she complained and the others laughed.

They summoned the group and then walked inside, the place was filled with people dancing, sweaty bodies pressed tightly against each other, Caroline couldn't help but stare at the people's arms and legs. They looked so beautiful, normal, not like hers, filled with scars. She walked up to the bar and flashed her fake ID, she ordered a random drink and watched the people dancing, She actually felt quite normal, getting out of that house, talking to people, she felt better than she had the last few weeks.

After a while she felt the need to pee and walked towards the lady's room, as she walked inside she could hear people kissing in one of the bathroom stalls, one person was Hayley, that much she knew, but the other one, that was not Klaus, which meant Hayley was cheating on him. _Maybe I should pretend to walk in on them and tell Klaus? _She thought, it sounded like the right thing to do, she pushed the bathroom stall open and what she saw made her drop her purse.

"Tyler" She breathed, Hayley was kissing Tyler, and Tyler was kissing her back. She felt starting to form in her eyes but she pushed them back, "well what a lovely surprise, I'll just leave you two here, kay?" she was about to walk out when Tyler called her name, "Caroline" I can explain" oh such a cliché thing to say, "I'm sure you can, but I don't wanna hear it" she said and then walked out.

She saw Damon talking to some girl bt she didn't care, "Damon" she tugged on his shirt like a little kid, "can we go?" she whispered with tears in her eyes and when Damon saw them he nodded. "Yeah, come on" he grabbed her hand and they made their way outside. He pulled her with him and opened the car door for her, she sat down and put her hands on her face. The car door closed and soon Damon was sitting beside her, the car ride home was silent and Caroline kept her face hidden. "We're here" Damon's voice sounded and she removed her hands from her face, she looked outside and saw the Salvatore Boarding house. "What are we doing here?" she asked, slightly confused to why Damon hadn't brought her home. "I'm not letting you be alone tonight, I saw Tyler and Hayley coming out from the lady's bathroom and I'm guessing he wasn't helping her pee" Damon said sarcastically, Caroline nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"She opened the car door and stepped outside, after Damon closed the doors the walked in silence inside. "Clothes are in there," Damon pointed to a closet in his room, "take whatever you want."

Caroline walked inside and took out a pair of pyjama pants and a long sleeved shirt, when she walked outside Damon was laying on a mattress on the floor, "what are you doing?" she asked confused. "You get the bed, I'm a gentleman" was his reply and she chuckled. She crept under the sheets and brought her knees up to her chin, "night, Damon" she mumbled, "goodnight Caroline."

_Caroline walked inside school, as soon as she stepped inside the comments began. "Where'd you get that shirt? cause it looks like garbage" and "oh my god you're so ugly, just kill yourself. And the worst part was that her friend were laughing too, saying things like "ugly whore, slut, bitch, kill yourself, why are you still here? "and "no one wants you, do the world a favor and get rid of yourself" the comments were killing her. She ran to the bathroom, away from the laughter, she took out her sharpest blade and placed it on her wrist, "you can do this" she whispered and sliced her skin, blood ran down her wrist and down onto the floor, creating a puddle. Soon all she could see was black._

Caroline woke up with a gasp, covered in cold sweat, she bolted for the bathroom and locked herself inside. She started looking through Damon's stuff, all she needed was something sharp, she found his extra razors in the back and took a few. She placed herself on the floor and placed one to her wrist, "I'm not supposed to be here" she whispered and sliced her skin. She sliced her arm ten times and blood was running down her arm. "Caroline, you in there?" she heard Damon ask from outside. She didn't know what to reply so she kept her mouth shut, "Caroline!" he banged on the door, "I'm coming in!" he shouted but she was too tired to do anything about it. The door flew open and there stood Damon, looking down at a broken angel. "Caroline," he whispered, "oh god, why? why? why?" he kept on mumbling to himself. Caroline reached her hand out and cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He looked up at her with teary eyes, he scooped her up and placed her on the counter. He took out a first aid kit aid started bandaging her wrists. When he was done he scooped her up once more and carried her back to the bedroom. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and started walking to his mattress when Caroline reached out and took his hand, "Stay, please?" she whispered and he nodded. She lifted the covers and he crept in under, "thank you" she mumbled and he smiled, " anything for you Caroline Forbes." To this she smiled, she had a feeling that this week would be better than the others.


End file.
